


James where are you?

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: what if Erin found James at Jenny Joyce's party but was too late
Kudos: 15





	James where are you?

"James?!" Erin opened a door but he wasn't in there she ran down the hallway to the next door "James?" no not in there as well "the size of this place honestly!" now she was getting worried she knew she shouldn't have let him out of her sight she should have stood in the doorway of the kitchen and not have let him leave and slip through her fingers. A couple of doors later and then she reached the final door of the hallway In the distance she could hear the faint tune of Girls and boys by Blur "Dammit James I love this one I hope your in this room" she slightly opened the door to hear some giggling and grunting. "oh James you are good at this" a obvious accent replied "am I? this is my first time?" "in that case James you are a natural."

She opened the door fully "James?!" Erin was looking around until "aghhh Erin what the hell!" he flip onto his back and pulled up the sheets to cover his body Katya did the same "I..I..." Erin was speechless for some reason her legs wanted to run but her mind wouldn't let her she just stood there. "Seriously Erin... GET OUT honestly!" a tear formed in her eye but she brushed it off before it came obvious she then had a sullen look on her face "I..I'm sorry James" she then shut the door behind her James and Katya looked at each other Katya didn't understand why Erin was like this perhaps Erin was a bitch.

Erin walked past David trying to hand her a bottle of beer and Orla in the kitchen trying to drink all the pouring chocolate out of the chocolate fountain as if it where a water fountain and just sat in the garden looking at the gnome that was staring back at her in the corner of the garden. She then put her head in her hands "how could I be so stupid its my fault. I pushed him towards her and now he is being used by someone who doesn't love him oh James." "Erin!... Erin!" Clare walked out of the patio holding a small plastic cup in her hand "come on your favourite song is playing and.. are you ok?" Erin looked behind her "yeah I'm fine sorry I was thinking about something and." "have you been crying?" Claire sat down next to her "no I.. its my hay fever Claire" she sniffed rubbing her nose "but you don't get hay fever Erin besides its October" "Claire its James" "what about James where is he anyway he cant have wondered off" Erin shock her head "he is.. with.." "with who Erin?" "Katya" she chocked at that name attempting to come out of her mouth.

"so he has had.." "aye... I was trying to find him but.. I found him to late" Erin put her head back in her hands. Clare wrapped her arm around her" I guess tonight was his night I suppose but why were you trying to find him Erin?" Erin clenched her other fist to make sure Claire didn't see it took a deep breath and relaxed "because she is a prostitute Claire! she thinks she come here and mount my friend... yeah that's defiantly going to happen." Clare being Clare logically put this through her head "but she isn't a prostitute is she Erin she is his girlfriend" Erin turned sharply to face her the scorn in her face "she isn't his girlfriend Claire! I bet he paid her to pretend all this time we all know he is gay!"

"Erin where are ya!" Michelle staggered out wiping her lips she had just made out with some fella in the corner of the dance floor "Orla's practically drowning herself in the chocolate fountain you need to sort her out before.. what's wrong with her" she pointed at Erin and looked at Claire who responded by mouthing the word "James" "my prickhead of a cousin! that English fucker! what's he done now" "Katya Michelle he has" Erin couldn't bare to finish the sentence. "has he ridden her... dirty bastard still no girl here fancies him so that's all he will get" Michelle sniggered but Erin just stood up "I'm going home" "but what about Kat…" " she can find her own way back no doubt James will help her!" she walked back into the kitchen "Orla we are leaving!" "but Erin this fountain is so cracker" "ORLA! home now" she grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged her away like a mother does with a screaming toddler not noticing James coming down the stairs with his chest puffed out and a stride in his step"

Michelle and Claire however noticed him Claire went to follow Erin but Michelle couldn't resist giving her cousin a shove against the wall and a slap on his face "you are a fucking embarrassment!" James rubbed the red hand mark across his face "firstly oww that hurt second what did I do?"


End file.
